Not What It Seems
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus and their digimons were going back home from a day of friendly bonding but after an encounter with a strange and mysterious digimon, their lives will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

In a café at the city of Odaiba, there were five boys of different ages sitting together at booth with four creatures. "Man, it's fun having a leader's day out!" cheered a young boy with mahogany hair wearing a pair of white aviator goggles with blue tinted lenses on his head, a blue jacket with red and orange flames at the bottom over a white T-shirt, a pair of yellow gloves and brown shorts.

"Mm hmm, it was spending the day with you guys" agreed an older boy with wild brown hair wearing a blue T-shirt with an orange star on each sleeve and brown shorts.

"For me, hanging out with anyone is good enough. You guys are lucky that you're not working like I am" groaned a boy, who was about the same age as the previous boy with long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail wearing a red and white jacket over a black tank top and green pants.

"Hey, I work to you know. The bakery has gotten even more famous and now my parents need me and Guilmon to help to keep up with all the customers" countered the youngest member of the group a young brunet wearing a pair of yellow goggles, a blue sweatshirt and grey pants.

"That's right!" said a red dinosaur with black markings on his body and a white abdomen.

"Well it sucks to be you two then" said the last human member of the group with his hands cross behind his head. He had brown hair that kept under a light brown cap, which had his white goggles on it, wearing a red jacket over a yellow T-shirt that had a black 'D' at the chest, dark brown bermudas and light brown gloves.

Both Takato and Marcus glare at Takuya with such intensity that he starts sweating. "Now you've done it, Takuya. You know better than to piss off those guys" Tai said, shaking his head at the Warrior of Flames antics.

Soon, the Digi-Leaders leave the café to head home since it was late. As they were walking down the street, they hear maniacal laughter coming from an alley they were about to pass by.

"What was that?" asks an orange lizard.

"Don't know but I think we should check it out" Tai suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and walked into the alley. The deeper they went, the louder the laughing got but when they reached the end it just stops for no reason.

"This is weird" Davis commented as he and the other brunets survey their surroundings for the source of the strange laughing.

"Oh, it gets weirder I can promise you that" said a voice above them. The leaders look up to see a man with short brown hair wearing a mask, which was black on one side and white at the other, that had a smile on it, a crimson scarf around his neck, black jacket over a dark purple shirt, dark blue pants and black gloves, sitting on a the wall.

The man jumps off the wall and lands at the only way out of the alley. Takato takes out his D-Power and scans the person to determine if he is a digimon. "Trickmon, Mega-level virus type digimon. Be careful guys, he possess a powerful and mysterious attack called Pandora Trick that will cause weird things to happen to anyone that it touches" he explained.

"That is correct Tamer of Hazard" the mega said, clapping his hands as if to congratulate Takato.

"Why did you called us here?" said Marcus, not very excited about being trapped in an alley with Trickmon.

"I have my reasons" he chuckled while keeping his hands in his jacket pockets.

"We don't have time to play your games. Tell us why you brought us here or let us leave!" Takuya yelled in frustration.

"Now you've gone and hurt my feelings" the mega sniffed, as the smile on his mask turns into a frown. "Shadow Trick" he said as he snaps his fingers. Suddenly, Trickmon started to rise of the ground and duplicate itself before flaking the original.

"What the hell are those things?" asks Davis, feeling slightly intimidated.

"Shadow copies, their strength is about the same as a Rookie-level digimon but they're useful when a guy is too lazy to destroy his enemies on his own" Trickmon mused before his copies charged at the Digi-Leader.

"Vee Headbutt!" called out a blue dragon with a white abdomen and yellow markings before jumping at the Shadow Copy, head first. The attack destroys it with ease. "Wow that was easy" Veemon cheered with his fist pumped into the air.

"Really?" mused another Agumon but this one had red training grips on its arms. He turns to the other Agumon and they both nodded to each other. "Pepper Breath!" they called out, firing two fireballs that destroyed two more Shadow Copies.

"Finished the last one, boy" Takato said to Guilmon. The saurian nodded and fired a fireball at the remaining Shadow Copy.

"It's over, you're out of clones" Davis said.

"It's not even close to be over. I only sent those clones to test you and I have to say, I like what I see" Trickmon said as his mask forms a smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" ask Marcus with his fists raised.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, so hot headed. I have to go, but before that I have a present for all of you. Pandora Trick!" Trickmon called out, rising his hand towards the Digi-Leaders before firing a bright light that hits all of them.

When the light faded, the leaders and their digimons were unconscious and transformed from the attack. The mega walks up to them with a smirk still etched onto his mask. "Hmm, I like these new forms. Nice work me. Teleportation Trick!" he called out as throws several large cloths, one for each leader and immediately all of them were gone.

"There, now to get something to eat before moving to the next step" Trickmon said as he leaves the alley.

(The next day)

In an apartment at Odaiba, there was a double bunk bed with a large lump hiding under a pile of blanket at the lower bunk. "Tai, Agumon, time to wake up" said a brunet girl wearing a pink and white sleeveless T-shirt, pink detachable sleeves that reach her elbows and yellow shorts as she enters the room.

"Five more minutes" groaned a voice from under the blankets.

"Tai is there something wrong with your voice?" Kari asks, noticing that her brother did not sound like usually does.

"What are you talking about Kari?" said the voice as the blankets came off to reveal the person inside.

"Oh my god, Tai is that you?!" the brunet girl screamed in shock, staring at the figure like it was a ghost.

"Keep it down; we don't want the neighbors complaining about too much noise" Tai said while getting out of the bunk bed and stretching.

Kari quickly went to her vanity table and takes a small portable mirror before handing it to her brother.

"What? Is there something on my face?" the former leader asks, taking the mirror and looking at the reflection. What Tai saw, knocked the wind out of the brunet.

Tai's hair was still a wild bush like usual but his or better yet '_her_' face looked like that of a teenage girl. She looked down to that she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday except her T-shirt had stretched from her new 'appendages'.

Tai eyes widen in shock before a scream so loud you could hear it a mile away came, startling everyone that heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Earlier)

Down the hallway from the Kamiya apartment was the Motomiya apartment. Inside, a sixteen year old girl with spiky mahogany hair wearing a magenta T-shirt and grey shorts was in the kitchen of her apartment, eating some cereal. Normally she would be sitting there in her uniform and eating with her brother before they went to school but it was currently the summer break, so there was no school that day.

After finishing her breakfast, she puts the bowl into the sink and head to her brother's room to wake him up. "Davis, wake up!" Jun shouted as she bangs on his door.

"I'm up, I'm up" said a voice, sounding groggy. The older Motomiya turned and headed to the living room to watch some TV. Just as she sits down on the couch opposite of the TV, she hears Davis bedroom slam open and then loud footstep coming towards the living. "Jun there's something wrong!" exclaimed the same voice from earlier.

"What wrong-" Jun cut herself off when she saw a girl that looked like a younger version of her except having darker skin and wearing Davis' clothes. "Oh my god, Davis what happened to you?" she asks as she get off the couch and walked up to her, now baby sister.

"I don't know! When I looked at the mirror, I found that I had become a girl!" Davis panicked.

"Davis, calm down. We'll figure this out, okay?" Jun reassured, putting her hands on her younger sister's shoulders.

"Really?" the Keeper of Miracles gasps. The older sibling had a serious expression on her face as she nods her head. "Thank you, Jun!" Davis said with tears in her eyes while hugging her sister. Suddenly a loud scream filled the air forcing the sibling to cover their ears and a moment later, it finally stopped.

"What was that?" asks Jun, checking her ears to make sure they still work.

"If you ask me, I think Tai woke up and found out he just became a she" mused Davis, who had ringing in both ears.

"How do you know that?".

"Because last night me, Tai and…" the goggle girl trailed off as a realization finally hit her. "Oh no, the others!" she yelped running off to get her cellphone that was in her room.

In West Shinjuku, a family-owned bakery was about to open up for the day. "What is taking Takato so long to wake up? We need him and Guilmon's help today" said a man with brown hair wearing a teal shirt, grey pants and a white apron.

"I told Takato not to come back so late when he went out with his friends" sigh a brunet woman wearing a yellow blouse, a white skirt and a white apron.

"I'll go wake him up" Takehiro said as he climbs up the stairs to go to the house part of the bakery. Meanwhile, Takato was just woken up by her alarm clock and jumps down from the bunk bed. She was still groggy but knew that she needed to change to help out in the bakery.

"Takato, are you awake?" said a voice behind the bedroom door and the door opens as Takato was halfway through pulling her sweatshirt off. The moment Takehiro saw a girl that was currently changing in his 'son's' room, he quickly turned around and said "I'm sorry, I didn't know that someone was changing in here".

Takato, who was still in the same position when her father found her, stared at her father with a strange expression on her face and said "But dad, you've seen me take off my shirt lots of time".

"Wait, Takato is that you?" Takehiro asks with his back still facing the room.

"Of course it's me, dad. What would you asks that?" Takato said as she looks down. Since she was now more awake than before, she notices that her chest area had a slight curve that a boy should not have. The tamer's eyes widen and a crimson blush formed on her face when she finally figured out why her father was looking away and the compromising position she was in.

"Oh my god!" Takato yelped, quickly pulling her sweatshirt back down but the blush of embarrassment was still there. "Dad, I didn't mean to make you see me like that!" she said while bowing apologetically.

"No, no, Takato, I'm the one to blame here. I should've knocked first" Takehiro said. "Err… Hey Takato, can I turn around now?" he asks after a moment of awkward silence.

"Wha? Oh yeah, sure you can turn around dad" said Takato as she rubs the back of her head.

"So, uh… Takato… How did you become…" Takehiro stuttered, unsure on how to ask about the sudden gender change.

"I honestly have no idea dad. One moment I was hanging out with the leaders from the other groups and the next I woke up to this" Takato explained.

Suddenly the house phone began ringing then they heard a voice called out "Takato, it's your friend Davis!". The Tamer of Hazard quickly ran down the stairs and head to where the house phone was normally placed. "Here you go" Yoshie said as she hands the remote to her daughter, not noticing the gender change, before going back to work.

"This is Takato" the brunet girl said, placing the phone to her ear as she went to find a place where her parents cannot hear her.

"Takato, the weirdest thing just happened to me this morning" Davis said through the phone.

"I doubt it would be weirder than what happened to me earlier".

"Let me guess, you got turned into a girl?" the Keeper of Miracles smirked from her end.

"H-How did you know?" Takato gasps with her hand covering her mouth.

"Because the same thing happened to me and judging from the scream I heard coming from down the hallway to my apartment, I think Tai also got turned".

"That leaves Takuya and Marcus as the only one who hadn't turned".

"I can't be entirely sure about that Takato. I haven't checked on either one of them yet".

"I'll call Takuya since I have his number and you go contact Marcus".

"Fine with me, tell Takuya to bring his group to meet at the unified meeting ground" Davis said before hanging up to call the strongest human member of the Digidestind.

Meanwhile in a double-story house at the city of Shibuya, a family was sitting at their dining table having breakfast. "Where is Takuya? His going to be late to meet up with his friends at the park" said a brunet woman wearing a green blouse and a blue skirt.

"I don't know. Shinya, do you know why your brother taking so long to get ready?" asks a man with long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail wearing a black T-shirt and brown pants.

"Don't know dad" said a young brunet boy wearing an orange T-shirt and grey shorts.

Upstairs, in one of the bedrooms was someone sleeping very noisily under the bed blanket. The alarm clock on the bedside table started ringing, causing the person on the bed to groan before getting off the bed to turn the thing off.

"Man, I still tired from last night" Takuya said, walking to a mirror to look at the reflection. What was seen shocked the Warrior of Flames. Just like the previous leaders, Takuya went through a gender change and was sporting quite a reasonable rack for someone her age.

Downstairs, the Warrior's family was just finished with breakfast when they heard a voice yelled "What the hell happened to me?!", before the sound of someone running down the stairs was heard.

"Takuya what's-" was all Yukiko manage to say before she and the other members of her family saw Takuya come down. "Takuya what happen to you?".

"I don't know! When I woke up I was already like this!" Takuya panicked.

"Whoa, now I have a big sister! This is so cool!" cheered Shinya while earning a glare from Takuya.

"This is horrible! I have to meet with the guys soon and I can't let them see me as a girl!" the Warrior continued to panic. Suddenly, her cellphone started ringing and she quickly answered it. "Hello?".

"Takuya? This is Takato, I have to ask you. Did anything weird happened to you when you woke up?" asks the Tamer of Hazard through the phone.

"You mean besides getting turned into a girl?" Takuya joked, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Oh no, not you too… Takuya, something big is going on and Davis is calling for a unified team meeting" Takato said, sounding worried.

'Great, just what I wanted. Not only my team will know that I became a girl but the other teams as well' Takuya groaned in her head before saying "Sure, I'll go call the other Warriors".

"See you there" the tamer said before hanging up the phone to call her fellow tamers.

"Argh, my life is so over!" the Warrior of Flames groaned with her head in her hands.

In a different double-story house, a different family was having their breakfast too. "I wonder why Marcus and Agumon haven't come down yet?" asks a brunet woman wearing a purple blouse over a yellow T-shirt and a white skirt.

"Hmm, I wondering the same thing" mused a man with brown hair wearing cream colored T-shirt and blue pants, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"They normally would be charging down the stairs from just the mentioning of food, let alone the smell of it" joked a girl with brown hair that was tied into ponytails wearing a pink blouse and a blue skirt.

"I agree with you on that" said a large pink bird with blue tipped feathers on his head and a ring on his left leg.

"Morning everyone" yawned a voice at the front of the house.

The family turned their heads to the source and were shock to see Marcus as not only a girl but a very beautiful one as her ponytail was undone, causing her hair to land perfectly at the sides of her face. The fighter did not seem to register the stares and sits at her usual spot at the dining table.

After sitting down, Marcus picks up her bowl of rice and chopsticks when she looks up, she then notices everyone's stares. "What? Why is everyone staring at me?" she asks, getting nervous. 'Why am I so nervous? I'm used to people staring at me before this' the fighter thought.

"Ah… Marcus, have you looked at the mirror lately?" Spencer asks as he puts his newspaper on the table.

"No. Why?" asks Marcus tilting her head to the side.

"Because I think there's something you might want to see" Sarah said as she gives her oldest daughter a small mirror.

Even though still confused about what her family were doing, Marcus took the mirror from her mother and looked at the reflection. "Whoa, is that me?" she asks no one particular as she raises her hand and touched her face. The moment was suddenly disrupted by the sound of Marcus' cellphone ringing.

The fighter pulls out the phone from her pocket and answered it. "Hello?" she asks while staring at her reflection.

"Marcus, its Davis. We need to talk, something's happened" the voice at the other end said very quickly.

"Need to talk about what? What happened?" Marcus asks, putting the mirror down to pay attention.

"Don't know yet, just call the rest of your team and bring them to unified group meeting point".

"I will" the fighter said before hanging up. "I have to go, something big has happened" she said, getting off the chair and heading to the front door.

Later, the Digi-Leaders were at a park that was located in between the districts where each group protects. They got there earlier than everyone else since their houses were the closes ones to the meeting point.

"Man, all five of us got transformed?" asks Davis as the leaders were standing in a circle, facing each other.

"Seems so, but why?" Tai said, still a little shaken up from her discovery that morning.

"It's Trickmon! Remember, he used his Pandora Trick on all five of us last night!" Takuya growled.

"When I get my hands on that trickster!" Marcus said as she punches her right fist into her left palm.

"Hey guys, our friends are here" Takato said, pointing to a large group of humans and digimons entering the park.

The group head to a picnic table that was near a playground for that was their designated meeting area whenever they need to have a meeting for two or more groups.

Kari was at the front of the group but she did not tell anyone about what happened to her brother or the other Digi-Leaders; she wanted everyone to see it for themselves.

When they arrive, none of them recognize their team leaders at all. "Hey Kari, who are these people?" asks a blond boy wearing a white Gilligan hat, a yellow and green T-shirt and green shorts.

"Wow, I honestly can't believe that you guys can't figure out who these guys are" the Child of Light said shaking her head in disbelief.

"You can't blame them, Child of Light. I did do quite a good job of transforming them, if I say so myself" said a voice before a maniacal laughter filled the area.

"Trickmon! Where are you, coward?!" Marcus yelled fists raised.

"I'm around, but that's all you'll get from me" Trickmon laughed louder, causing the younger members of the group to cower behind the older ones.

"Why did you changed us, huh?! What are you planning?!" Tai yelled, getting frustrated.

"Now that would telling. I don't want to ruin the surprise now, do I?" the mega teased, still being invisible to the group.

"We had enough of your games! Changes back!" Davis shouted while surveying for any hiding spots the digimon might be using.

"Aww… You're quitting before the game even starts? That's no fun" Trickmon faked sounding sad.

"What do mean before its starts?" Takato asks.

"You'll have to play the game for you to understand" the digimon said before a giant white cloth flew out from the trees into a clearing. When it touched the floor, the cloth started to grow. "I'm returning your game pieces, so that we can begin the game" he said as the cloth dissolved into data and revealed that there were digimons under it.

The digimons were the Digi-Leaders partners but just like the humans, they had been transformed. Tai's Agumon was black instead of orange; same for Marcus' Agumon except the red training grips were now dark blue instead of red. Veemon's blue body had turned black while his yellow marking were now crimson red. As for Guilmon, his body color was now inverted, red was now black and black was now red.

"What did he do to our partners?" Tai asks no one in particular as the digimons walk up to them.

BlackVeemon walks up to Takuya and extends his hand, which had a device in it to the Warrior. "Trickmon told me to give this to you when he reunited us" the little dragon said.

Takuya takes the device that was midnight black, a crimson grip and a gold ring around the screen. "It looks like my old D-Tector except it has the gold ring like the more current one I use" she said as she examines the device.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but can any of you mind explaining what's going on?" asks a blond teenager wearing a black T-shirt and grey pants.

"Oh, well…" Tai trailed off before he and the other Digi-Leaders explained what happened the night before.


End file.
